wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Priest twinking guide
See also: * Twinking guide * Healer twinking guide This article is in draft / under construction ^^ The priests role in battleground Priests rule the battleground, literally. They protect their allies, and cc (crowd control) their enemies. Seemingly weak in their cloth gear, they proven to be good survivors. A nice set of instant spells allows them to do a large deal of their job while moving, wether this is an offensive or a defensive move. Priests are not the best flag-carriers ingame, but they still can do the job well. Having bubble and renew on them to compensate incoming damage, fearing away targets in melee range, and dispelling cc effects like slow and root from them. High stamina recommended in such case, so bring along your stamina gear. When it comes to protecting the flag carrier, there is no other than a priest. Having said that, priest are excellent on defense too. They can chastise any flag carrier that is no shapeshifted, fear them, shadow priests also slow them, meanwhile your buddies kill him. If the opponent is coming for the flag with a large crowd, heal them. Tips: * Use a lot of instant spells: Renew, Shadowword: Pain. A player with renew on him can will know after 1 tick what to expect on incoming heals for the next 12 seconds and can anticipate on that. Shield and flash however are the lifesavers when a friendly player has dangerous low health. * DoT anyone that can stealth: rogues and druids. Ow, and DoT as much others too, unless sheeped. That is, as long as you can spare the mana. In a good group, your priority will be on healing. However not rarely you will see your DoT's throw you in the top-5 damage. * The additional advantage of putting DoT's is, if you put talent points in spirit tap, if this target dies you spirit tap may proc. The same is true for putting HoT's on (many) friendly targets, if their enemies dies your spirit tap may proc. Choosing your class I can only speak for alliance here, please someone add information for the hord. * Human - Improved stealth detection and racial spirit bonus. Often favoured because of the spirit. * Draenei - Slight shadow resistance. Additional healing spell at no mana cost Gift of the Naaru. * Night Elf - Slight nature resistance. Shadowmeld allows you to stealth. * Dwarf - Stoneform, a very undervalued racial. Talent tree For any spec and level, wether this is disc, shadow or holy, Spirit Tap (shadow tree, 1-5 points) and Healing Focus (holy tree -2 points) are mostly recommended. Other talents based on your playstyle. At level 19 most twinks tend to be hybrid. Also, the talent tree does not open new abilities yet. At level 29 though, the priest talent tree gets real interesting. Shadow priests can use mind flay for additional cc and dps, holy priests can obtain the aoe spell Holy Nova that both heals as damages, and discipline priests have the opportunity to greatly improve their mana pool. * Shadow priests are good at slowing flag carriers, but their offensive playstyle often puts them in dangerous positions. It's an interesting spec that only comes to its right best when there are other healers in the field. * Holy priests also have their holy dps boosted, and holy nova is just plain fun. However, expect more heal bonus from your gear than from this talent tree. * Discipline priests are (imho) the best priests in battleground, simply because they can gear up with high spirit and have a manapool that outlasts many opponent. Whichever you choose depends largely on your playstyle. Shadow priests can still heal well, holy priests can do fine dps. Example build Level 19 : hybrid Hybrid priest that relies on movement, HoT's and DoT's and a spare moment to survive. Can do as much damage as healing, seamingly simultaniously. Not the strongest build. Example build Level 29 : discipline priest 14/2/4 - Disc priest with good survivability and strong mana regen Level 19 gear Level 29 gear Head: Spellpower Goggles Xtreme ; Elder's Hat of the Eagle ; Green Tinted Goggles ; [] ; Moonsoul Crown Neck: Cerulean Talisman of the Whale ; River Pride Choker ; Amulet of the Moon Shoulders: Death Speaker Mantle ; Thistlefur Mantle of the Whale Back: Caretaker's Cape Chest: Civinad Robes ; Beguiler Robes Wrist: Spidertank Oilrag ; Glowing Magical Bracelets Hands: Gloves of Old ; Nightsky Gloves ; Resilient Handgrips Waist: Highlander's Cloth Girdle ; Beaded Raptor Collar Legs: Silver-thread Pants ; Elder's Pants of the Eagle Feet: Highlander's Cloth Boots Ring: Talvash's Gold Ring ; Ring of Forlorn Spirits ; Lorekeeper's Ring Trinket: Rune of Perfection ; Insignia of the Alliance Weapon: Lorekeeper's Staff ; Acrobatic Staff of the Eagle ; Orb of Mistmantle Wand: Gravestone Scepter ; Starfaller Category:Twinking guides Category:Priests